


'till you bade us adieu

by sonnydelagay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I mean, M/M, dear god its just a really vague drabble, i guess, i guess theyre in a war, its really just open to interpretation?, please read it i crave validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnydelagay/pseuds/sonnydelagay
Summary: at the end of the worldjohn and alexander are together until the end.was northernfuckyou





	

_I would know him in death,_

It took but a shift in the atmosphere, a tugging in his gut, the screaming urge that something _wasn't right_ , for John to risk a glance over his shoulder. And oh, how time slowed in that moment, the fateful bullet moving through the air as an ant through amber. There was no deliberation, no thought, only John racing over the uneven ground, stumbling over bodies and wire protruding from the ground.  
Wire?  
In the fleeting moment it took his brain, surging with adrenaline, to comprehend the oddity, the world burst into flame around them, a song of smoke and fire, dancing around the two men, so close, yet so far. The heat stole the air from John's lungs, a burning, bitter parallel to when he had first laid eyes on the other man. Now, _now_ , he was doomed to watch, helpless, as his love writhed and twisted.  
But no- the flames had reached him too, and as he drew his last, scorching breath, John Laurens reached out to Alexander Hamilton, amongst the distant screams and pressing needs, closed his eyes to the fire, the fire that was too bright, searing his brain.

_at the end of the world._

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write something that isnt a really vague drabble
> 
> probably not
> 
> im not sure how i feel about this tbh
> 
> anyway, stay tuned


End file.
